


Art for The words you choose to say

by oestentia



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Vol 4 - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap-Im BB 2020, Commander Rogers, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oestentia/pseuds/oestentia
Summary: Art for Team Juliett forCap-Im Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Art for The words you choose to say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The words you choose to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660572) by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159). 



> Oh gosh, I didn't think this would ever get completed. And it wouldn't have if not for the supremely awesome and encouraging team of Sev and Oluka. Guys, thank you for everything. You're amazing, awesome, so patient and encouraging even with my lazy ass, I truly struck gold on this team, _so many hugs and kisses_. I will love you forever.
> 
> The art is inspired by [The Words You Choose To Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660572?view_full_work=true) by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159). [Oluka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomku/pseuds/oluka) also made a fantastic accompanying art piece for the story. Go check her out [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825097/chapters/68121088)
> 
> And I cannot leave without a special thanks to [Fightingforcreativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity) and [Gritty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant) for being awesome angels. Without you, I would have still been stuck at reference images.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the Steve crying reference was taken from Twitter. Precisely 'the only four times Steve Rogers cries in canon.' It is so much more fun than my drawing, check it out [here!](https://twitter.com/besafesteve/status/1273413377650503687)


End file.
